lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/Ask the Characters: Detectives (Part 2)
The second part of the Detectives episodes. Technically the third episode in my series. Features a special guest star! Part 1. Previous episode. Vector the Crocodile Question: Vector, as leader of the Chaotix, what would you say is the toughest case you've been on? Vector: They've all been pretty easy. I guess that one with Black Doom was a little rough, but we did good. Although I never remember GETTING ANY MONEY FOR IT! Question: Who would you say you would recruit as a new member? Vector: My first choice would be Knuckles, but he's too busy with the Emeralds and whatnot. Maybe Big. He's helped out a few times. ...And maybe Luna, but for Espio's sake. Espio: Huh? Question: Final question for you, Vector. Can you still do the Donut Dash after having gained more muscle? Vector: Heck yeah! I just never really have to use it anymore. Wait, are you calling me fat?! You're one to talk! You haven't even got a body! Charmy Question: Charmy, you're the youngest of the Chaotix. Do you ever feel inferior in the face of your teammates because of this? Charmy: Don't make me sting you! Question: Um, what's with your obsession with honey in the 2nd RP? Charmy: I'm a bee! Can't I have it too? Question: But, isn't it sort of like eating poop, for you? Charmy: ...Wait. What?! Mighty the Armadillo Question: Mighty, has your shell felt any...different at all since you met the Diamond Detectives? Mighty: No, not really. Why? Question: No reason. Have you ever felt that you may intimidate other Chaotix? Mighty: Nah, we're all cool. We know we'd never hurt each other. Well, maybe Nack. Or is it Fang? Question: About him, what made you recruit him again? Mighty: Vector had been saying we needed some extra help, and when Fang--or Nack--came around looking for work again, he hired him. I'm not so sure if it was a good decision. Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper/Fack the Wiper Nack: "Fack the Wiper"?! Who wrote that?! Question: Nack, if I may call you that, what is your true name? Nack: It's Nack. Fang...and Fack, apparently...is a nickname I picked up. Y'know, for my fang. Question: Than what's Fack for? Nack: You're treading on thin ice! Question: What happened to your colleagues from Team Hooligan after you re-joined the Chaotix? Nack: I dunno what they did. Probably got busted without my expertise to guide them. Wait, is that a window? I think I see those two...HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY BIKE, YOU MORONS! Espio the Chameleon Question: Some say you're the most competent member of the Chaotix. What do you think of that? Espio: I say we all have our own talents, and I shouldn't be considered any better than my comrades. Question: Another rumor is that you, despite being a ninja, are frequently detected. Anything to say on that? Espio: D***, you asked me! Question: Do you remember Pessimis? Espio: Isn't that a little vague? The Guest Star Question: Big! As our special guest, you must be pretty significant to the Chaotix. I believe Vector mentioned possibly recruiting you. Would you be interested? Big: I like to help out, but that's a little bit too busy for me. I like to just fish and go at my own pace. Froggy: Ribbit. Question: Very ribbiting. *Ugh, that was bad.* What are your plans for the future? Big: Finding more fishing spots. Question: I understand you're quite famous for that. A lot of people claim they've seen you in the strangest of places. On blimps, in helicopters, even on the Moon! You guys don't sound all that lazy. Big: We really like to fish. Froggy: Ribbit. Question: Unfortunately, we're out of time, but come back for another episode, you two! I wanna hear about how you get around so well. Category:Blog posts